Vegetation cutting devices such as string trimmers are known power operated tools for cutting grass and other foliage and vegetation. Typically string trimmers are powered by petrol or electricity and an engine or motor drives a cutting head. The cutting head can comprise one or more rotating blades, in which case the trimmer is generally known as a brush cutter or one or more rotating lines, in which case it is known as a string trimmer. Many types of vegetation cutting devices, such as string trimmers employ a mechanism for allowing the user of the string trimmer to operate the string trimmer in a horizontal or “trimming” mode and in a vertical or “edging” mode.
When the string trimmer is in a trimming or horizontal mode, the plane of rotation of the cutting head and the cutting line is in a plane which is generally parallel with the ground. This means that the plane of rotation of the cutting lines is in an orientation for trimming grass or other vegetation. Typically grass growing in a lawn can be cut when the string trimmer is in the trimming mode.
In contrast when the string trimmer is in an edging mode, the plane of rotation of the cutting head is in a plane which is generally perpendicular to the ground. This means that the plane of rotation of the cutting lines are in an orientation which is suitable for cutting a line in vegetation. Typically grass at the edge of a lawn growing into a flowerbed can be cut when the string trimmer is in edging mode.
When the string trimmer is being operated by the user in the edging mode, a user can find it difficult to maintain the string trimmer in a straight line. For example, some string trimmers require the user to walk behind the string trimmer and parts of the string trimmer can obscure the cutting head from view of the user. Other string trimmers require the user to walk sideways whilst operating the string trimmer. A user can find it particularly difficult to operate the string trimmer and move the string trimmer along the edge of the lawn. Often the user's arms can become tired and the user can have trouble holding the cutting head up off the ground.
It is known to provide a wheel attached to the string trimmer which supports the weight of the string trimmer during use in edging mode. U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,148 discloses a manually retractable wheel on a string trimmer. The wheel can be moved to a desired position and fixed in place when in edging mode and then stowed away when not required. A problem with U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,148 is that the user may choose not to deploy the wheel during edging mode. For example a user may become fed up with deploying the wheel the user repeatedly alternates between using the string trimmer in trimming mode and edging mode.
DE 298 19 468 discloses another string trimmer which can be used to clean crevices when in edging mode. The string trimmer has a wheel mounted on the string trimmer with a resilient suspension bracket. A problem with this string trimmer is that a user is able to force the cutting head of the string trimmer right up against the vegetation when in edging mode.
Wire guides are also known for string trimmers. A retractable piece of wire is attached to the housing and is extended when the string trimmer is used in edging mode. The wire acts as a guide for the string trimmer in edging mode and helps support the weight of the string trimmer. Similarly the user can forget or simply not be bothered to use the wire. When the cutting head of the string trimmer is forced up against vegetation, the string trimmer will not cut properly or can even become damaged.
A string trimmer which improves the cutting efficiency of the string trimmer and prevents the user damaging the string trimmer in edging mode is desirable. Embodiments of the present invention aim to address the aforementioned problems.